infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatenashi Sarashiki
Tatenashi/Katana Sarashiki (更識 楯無, Sarashiki Katana/Tatenashi) is a 2nd year student at the IS Academy, Student Council President of the IS Academy, and the IS Representative of Russia, this is due her combat skills, which exceed the Cadet stage. She appears in Volume 4. 'Appearance' Tatenashi has short blue hair and dark red eyes. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse with a yellow tie and a light yellow overcoat around it along with red leggings. She has a voluptuous figure with tender thighs which makes Ichika very nervous, when she comes to tickle him or he is made to massage her. She is also known to go scantily in front of him just to see his reactions which she finds 'cute' to watch, such as being in her underwear with a simple white shirt, or being in 'naked apron' (she did wear a swimsuit underneath). 'Personality' In the light novel, she is said to have very high standards due to her prestigious family, where everything must be done perfectly. Despite that, she has, as Ichika puts it "a wild, or rather whimsical personality with slight cat-like mischief." She enjoys teasing people and tickling others (unfortunate victims are mostly Ichika and Laura). Despite her tendency to tease, Tatenashi has also shown moments of being flustered, mostly as a result of her feelings for Ichika. She does have a serious side, though she often mixes it with her playful manner in such a way, it is almost impossible to tell. She is also a little insecure when it comes to her sister, as she wants to help her but they cannot get along with each other, since they were always being compared with each other since childhood. 'Relationships' Family *Kanzashi Sarashiki - Tatenashi loves her sister but has trouble communicating with her due to their personalities being so polar, making it look like they do not get along well with each other, and she usually only talks to her when it's necessary. They finally resolve their differences at the end of Volume 7. Fellow Students *Ichika Orimura - She was assigned by the headmaster to protect him from having his IS stolen. She enjoys teasing him in manners that make him very uncomfortable. Throughout Volume 6 it is shown that she becomes more mindful of Ichika, even thinking of him on random occasions. At the end of Volume 7, it is implied that she finally admits to herself that she likes flirting with him and blushes at this realization. At the end of Volume 8, her feelings for Ichika take a step further when she gives him her true name (Katana Sarashiki), which for the Sarashiki family has the special significance of representing affection. *Houki Shinonono - Tatenashi asked Houki to be her partner during a tournament at the IS Academy. Tatenashi starts to develop interest in Houki due to the fact that they both have sisters they cannot understand (Tabane and Kanzashi). 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She is implied to be exceptionally skilled in many areas related to IS and other skills related to fighting, as the head of a secret organization. She is known to be talented in judo, as she knocked out Ichika during their first fight (Ichika stopped counting and passed out after thrown around about 9 times). She apparently has developed a knack for unlocking Ichika's room lock (much to his chagrin). Furthermore, the title of the President of Student Council goes only to the strongest student, thus the reason why she could be the President even though not being in the senior grade. Her personal IS is the 3rd Generation Type, Mysterious Lady. 'History' In the Light Novel, she is the 39th leader of Sarashiki family. Behind the cover of a traditional family with a long history, it's actually a secret organization fighting against another secret organization known as Phantom Task. It is revealed that her name, Tatenashi, is not her real name. It's tradition that the eldest sibling of the Sarashiki family must replace his/her name with Tatenashi when he/she becomes head of the family. At the final part of the Volume 8, she reveals her true/former name to Ichika: Katana Sarashiki. 'Plot Synopsis' In the anime she is seen standing on a building claiming it is time for her to make her moves while looking at Ichika from afar. Novel Description: She first appeared behind Ichika to tease him before disappearing from his sight. Later during the introduction speech for the cultural festival, she introduced the "Every Club Fight For Orimura Ichika War" to get him to forcefully join the number one club and to make the girls motivated to do their best. 'Quotes' *''"Welcome back. Do you want dinner, a bath, or do, you, want, me?"''- Tatenashi to Ichika. *''"'P-Please...do perverted things to me too..."-Tatenashi to Ichika. '''Trivia *She holds the unofficial record of making Ichika get a nosebleed when she makes him massage her. *Tatenashi is Ichika's third female roommate in Room 1025. *In the light novel, she revealed her real name to be "Katana" to Ichika. Stating that the eldist sibling in the Sarashiki family must take the name 'Tatenashi' Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User